


I'm No Prince

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Gender Misadventures [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Agender Logan, Alternate Universe - Human, Cassgender Virgil, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Patton, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Roman feels insecure about how he looks, but he doesn’t want to ruin their date night. Luckily, his three datemates pick up on his discomfort, and are determined to help him feel better, by any means necessary.





	I'm No Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I've had this au swirling around in my head and finally wrote something for it.

If there was one thing Roman was certain of, it was that he hated his body. Where his three datemates had strong, sturdy physiques, Roman was small and had all curves. He was grateful that the binder he wore hid what bothered him the most, but it still didn't change the fact that the rest of him still looked so wrong. 

Roman stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, hugging his sides and trying to shrink in on himself. How could any of his datemates love him, when he looked like this? Maybe they were just pretending to love him. They probably just felt sorry for him, that's why they let him into their polyamorous relationship.

“Roman?” someone asked, and a hand was placed on his shoulder. Roman jumped and stumbled backwards. He looked up and saw warm amber eyes peering at him behind a pair of glasses. Patton. Judging by the sky blue sundress Patton had on, and the makeup bag in hand, today was a more “feminine” day for Patton.

“What's the matter, my prince? You're crying,” Patton said, setting down the makeup bag to instead cup Roman's face.

“I’m no prince,” Roman muttered, pulling Patton’s hands off of his face and trying to shove past. Patton didn’t let him get very far, grabbing Roman by the arm.

“Of course you’re a prince! After all, what is a princess without her prince?” she said, letting go of Roman’s arm to grab the hem of her skirt and give a slightly clumsy curtsy. A giggle slipped past Roman’s guard, and he put his hand over mouth to try and stifle it. Patton- well, she preferred to go by Patty when she was a girl- noticed it and gave Roman a dazzling grin.

“You look so handsome when you smile, why do you hide it?” Patty asked, rising up and reaching to move Roman’s hand away from his mouth.

“Patty, stop,” Roman said coldly, wrenching his hand out of her grip. A flash of hurt spread across her face, and Roman felt guilt shoot through his heart, cold and sharp. 

“Roman, please tell me what’s wrong. We can cancel the dinner tonight, if you’re not feeling up to it,” Patty offered. Roman quickly shook his head.

“No! Logan and Virgil have been planning this for so long, my stupid insecurities shouldn’t interfere with that,” Roman insisted. Patty opened her mouth to say something else, but a voice spoke up from the doorway before she could say anything.

“Your insecurities aren’t stupid, Roman. You have feelings, and they’re valid. You’re far more important to us than some dinner plans,” they said. Roman and Patty looked over and saw Virgil leaning on the doorframe. He was wearing a lavender dress shirt, with black pants and a black leather jacket. His makeup was flawless, and it only made Roman feel worse that they were considering cancelling their dinner plans for him.

“But-” Roman was interrupted by his other datemate, Logan, who had just walked up behind Virgil.

“There will be other date nights, Roman. How about we have a quiet night in, perhaps watch some Disney movies?” they offered, gray eyes sparkling behind their glasses.

“Are you sure?” Roman asked.

“Of course we’re sure!” Patty said, leaning in to give Roman a quick peck on the cheek.

“Well, if it’s really okay, I think I’d rather stay home and watch Disney movies with you all,” Roman said, his voice a bit meek and shy. Patty leaned in again, this time opting to kiss Roman on the lips.

“That sounds wonderful. We can even build a pillow fort!” she squealed, once she had pulled away. She bounded away, past Virgil, and grabbed Logan’s hand.

“C’mon Lo-Lo! I can’t get the living room set up by myself!” Patty chirped, tugging them down the hallway. Virgil chuckled under his breath, and looked over at Roman. He pushed himself off of the doorframe, and walked over to Roman. Virgil stood a few inches taller than Roman, and he had to look up to meet his dark brown eyes. They were mesmerizing, with flecks of gold sparkling in them. Roman found himself lost in Virgil’s eyes quite often.

“Are you having some dysphoria issues?” he asked softly. Roman nodded, not quite trusting his voice. Virgil gently took Roman into his arms, and he quickly melted into the embrace.

“It’s okay, love. No matter what you look like, I know that you are my brave, strong, handsome, and noble prince. Just like the ones from those Disney movies you love so much,” Virgil soothed. Roman gave a watery laugh.

“You always say that Disney princes are arrogant and pompous,” Roman pointed out. Virgil huffed out a laugh.

“Well, you are one for dramatics, but…” Virgil paused, pressing a slow but passionate kiss to Roman’s lips. Roman’s knees felt wobbly, and he fisted his hands in Virgil’s leather jacket.

“But I love you for it,” Virgil finished breathlessly. Virgil started to pull away, but Roman had other ideas. Winding his fingers into Virgil’s hair, he tugged him down into a fierce kiss. Virgil made a startled sound of surprise, but eagerly kissed Roman back, hands splaying against his back and tugging him closer.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, causing Roman and Virgil to break apart. Both were flushed and panting, and Virgil’s hair was thoroughly mussed, and his makeup was looking a little worse for wear. Despite this, he was grinning madly.

“How are we supposed to have a movie marathon if you two are making out in the bathroom?” Logan asked, mock scoldingly. Roman disentangled himself from Virgil, and walked over to his nerdy datemate.

“Jealous, Logan?” Roman teased. Logan rolled their eyes, huffing out a breathless laugh as they did so.

“Roman, I am dating all of you. For what reason would I have to be jealous?” Logan pointed out. Roman shrugged.

“Okay, so you’re not jealous. Just feeling a little left out,” Roman smirked.

“Roman, you are being- mmph!” they began to lecture, but Roman grabbed Logan by their tie and kissed them before they could continue. Roman pulled away, releasing Logan’s tie with a smug look on his face. He held out an arm to Logan, which they took begrudgingly. 

“Come on, Virge! Let’s not keep our dearest Patty waiting!” Roman beamed, offering his other arm to Virgil. He gave a small smile, and took Roman’s offered arm. Roman then headed down the hall, his datemate on one arm, and his boyfriend on the other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Roman laid awake, while his datemates slept around him. He was currently resting in Virgil’s lap, with Patton on his right, and Logan on his left. Roman no longer felt quite as ashamed of his body, and he was now fairly certain that his datemates truly did love him. Sure, he was nowhere near to feeling perfect, but Roman knew he would always have the others to depend on.

“I love you all so much,” Roman murmured.

“We love you too, our prince,” Logan murmured back, their breath fanning Roman’s neck. Roman smiled, and with that, he drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and surrounded by love.


End file.
